


Voulez-Vous

by formulares



Series: ABBA songfics no one asked for. [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Andrés is a tease, Based on an ABBA Song, Idiots in Love, Lots of kissing, M/M, Martín suffers but loves it, Rimming, here we go with the bad tagging again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulares/pseuds/formulares
Summary: Martín releases a soft groan to call Andrés’ attention to himself again, Andrés raises an eyebrow at him in question. “Is there something you want cariño?” Martín nods his head, his arms slowly sliding down from where he’s holding them up but he keeps them rested atop of his head. “Strip for me, mi corazón’’ a smirk appears on Andrés’ face as he sees Martín react to his request, the engineer knows how to rile him up with a little bit of his dancing.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: ABBA songfics no one asked for. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Voulez-Vous

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a second part for when they got home, so here’s another ABBA songfic (no) one asked for.  
> Be gentle, this is my first time writing actual smut if I screw up, no I didn't.  
> Once again disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the characters portrayed.

_ People everywhere _

_ A sense of expectation hangin' in the air _

_ Givin' out a spark _

_ Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark _

Martín was pressed against the door as soon as they reached the monastery together, Andrés slamming his body against him, closing the door with force. Martín gasps before pulling Andrés into a kiss, not hesitating to be a bit rough. His arms find his way into Andrés’ hair, tugging at it softly before he feels his partner pull away. Andrés grabs hold of his wrists and pins them above the engineer’s head.

‘’No touching.’’ A smirk appears on his face, Martín wants to complain but before he can say anything Andrés’ free hand is cupped over his mouth, ‘’No talking either.’’ His voice sounds way too smug but there’s not a lot Martín can do but obey. Andrés leans in again, his lips trailing kisses along his neck. ‘’I could just take you right here.’’ he licks the shell of his ear, making Martín shiver, he moves his lips down to suck on the sensitive spot under his ear. ‘’You’d like that? Wouldn’t you.’’ Andrés nips at his jaw and Martín can’t hold back a soft moan. Having some mercy on his partner the artist moves to kiss him again, taking control of the kiss and placing his free hand on Martín’s waist to keep him from moving too much. Andrés softly bites down on the engineer’s lower lip before stepping back, despite being released from his hold Martín keeps his hands up against the wall. It earns him a pleased look from Andrés which makes him need to hold back a whimper. Andrés looks him over, releasing a pleased hum at his partner’s flushed face and starts unbuttoning his own shirt, taking another few steps back towards the bed.

“Stay.” He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and folds it neatly, putting it away on the nearby chair. He sits down on the bed, slowly taking off his shoes and socks and positioning himself on the bed so he can sit against the headboard. Martín releases a soft groan to call Andrés’ attention to himself again, Andrés raises an eyebrow at him in question. “Is there something you want  _ cariño _ ?” Martín nods his head, his arms slowly sliding down from where he’s holding them up but he keeps them rested atop of his head. “Strip for me,  _ mi corazón _ ’’ a smirk appears on Andrés’ face as he sees Martín react to his request, the engineer knows how to rile him up with a little bit of his dancing. Martín first grabs his phone, deciding he definitely needs some music with this. 

_ And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end _

_ Masters of the scene _

_ We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more _

_ You know what I mean _

“Abba Martín? Again?” But there’s a smile on his face as he looks at his partner, Martín wears a pleased look as he carelessly throws his phone onto the nearby couch and pushes himself away from the wall. He runs a hand through his hair as he slowly starts swaying his hips, keeping his eyes on Andrés at all times. Andrés settles comfortably on the bed, his pants still buttoned but the bulge in them clearly visible, Martín starts to unbutton his shirt, slowly, still slightly swaying his hips to the music. Once he finishes with his shirt he lets it slide off his arms to the floor, biting his lip as he looks over at Andrés again. He steps out of his boots, kicking them to the side while mouthing along with the song just as he did in the nightclub.

_ Voulez-vous _

_ Take it now or leave it _

_ Now is all we get _

_ Nothing promised, no regrets _

“Do hurry up a bit.” Andrés jokes as he shifts on the bed a little, his pants are becoming uncomfortably tight. Martín throws his head slightly back with laughter, earning a soft groan from the artist, he unbuttons his pants and starts to slowly slide the zipper down. He’s almost standing beside the bed right now, almost within touching distance of his partner again. A shiver ran over his skin as he saw the look on his face, his eyes following Martín’s hands. Once Andrés realizes Martín isn’t wearing any underwear he moves before Martín can react, pulling him on the bed and shifting so he can pin his partner underneath him.

“I could have fucked you in the bathroom stall in the club so easily if I knew this.’’ Andrés bites down on his neck, he isn’t necessarily being gentle anymore. The artist shoves a hand down Martín’s unbuttoned pants, palming his length and earning him another groan from the engineer. ‘’It’s good that I didn’t because something like this,’’ Andrés pauses to shove Martín’s pants down so he can press his thumb against his hole. ‘’This is something for behind closed doors.’’ He massages the muscle and sucks another bruise on his neck. ‘’You’re mine,’’ Andrés growls against his neck.

Martín can’t hold back the loud whine he’s been holding anymore, he shifts his hips trying to get rid of the jeans still wrapped around his thighs. He wants to spread his legs, he wants Andrés to give him more.

_ Ain't no big decision _

_ You know what to do _

_ La question c'est voulez-vous _

_ Voulez-vous _

‘’Andrés… Please,’’ he doesn’t care about the no talking rule from earlier, doesn’t care if Andrés will shush him again. He’s been hard ever since he requested that stupid song in the nightclub, he didn’t get off in the bathroom stall and he’s nearing a point of absolute desperation if he doesn’t get some release soon.

‘’Please..? What  _ cariño? _ ’’ Andrés places a kiss on the corner of his mouth, pulling away as Martín tries to angle his head for another kiss. ‘’Use your words.’’

‘’Please. Something, just anything.’’ Martín gasps out, trying to get some relief by pushing his hips up, just to feel something. ‘’Touch me, please touch me?’’ He’s begging and he doesn’t even care anymore.

‘’I am touching you  _ cariño _ ,’’ Andrés teases but increases the pressure of his thumb “do you want more?’’ he whispers into his ear and he takes the whine Martín releases as a yes. ‘’Did you wash up before going out tonight?’’ Andrés starts kissing his way down the engineer’s body.

‘’Yes.’’ His answer is mixed with a sharp intake of breath as he feels his pants being pulled down further, the cold air hitting his sweaty legs makes him shiver. Andrés moves fast, placing his hands on his thighs and pushes them apart. Martín lets out a high-pitched whine when he feels the hot air of Andrés breath against his hole. The artist presses a kiss on each thigh before he decides he’s done teasing, pressing his tongue against the sensitive muscle he has to hold his partner down, preventing him from immediately slamming down against his face.

Martín isn’t holding back anymore, moaning his partner’s name, enjoying himself to the fullest as he’s being opened up. He lets out a whine once he feels the warmth of the tongue disappear, lifting his head to see why Andrés has stopped but before he can fully look at him he feels two fingers against his ass, they slide in easily.

‘’Look at you  _ cariño,  _ you should see yourself.’’ Andrés leans back on his heels, fingers still in Martín’s ass as he looks him over. ‘’Beautiful.’’ His hand brushes over Martín’s cock but he doesn’t quite touch it yet.

‘’Andrés…’’ A whisper, his voice rough, ‘’please…’’ A moan, he tries to move his hips again to create some friction, anything will do right now. Andrés removes his fingers, leaving Martín to clench around nothing, he whines again.

‘’Shhh, settle Martín.’’ Andrés leans over to kiss him and lines himself up, Martín doesn’t have time to react before the artist pushes into him slowly until he’s completely inside. Martín wraps his arms around the artist, his legs around his waist and kisses him sloppily. Andrés starts to move, pulling out slowly and pushing back with force. It doesn’t take long until Martín starts begging for more between his moans and Andrés happily gives it to him. He quickens his pace, planting his knees more firmly on the bed to be able to increase the force he’s fucking him with and changes the angle so he hits his sweet spot over and over. He’s whispering praises in Martín’s ear, telling him how good he is, how beautiful he is. After that, it doesn’t take long for Martín to reach his climax. He comes untouched with Andrés’ name on his lips, clenching down on him. He’s almost positive he’s seeing stars. Andrés follows not much later, face pressed against the engineer’s neck, moaning his name.

‘’You’re heavy.’’ Martín groans once he’s positive they’re both able to move a limb again, having come down from their high. Martín can’t hold back a soft wince once Andrés rolls off him, pulling out and leaving him quite empty. He’s being pulled into a hug, a kiss pressed against his temple.

‘’That’s all I get after I fucked you so well, Martín? That I’m heavy?’’ He runs a hand through his partner’s hair, a smile on his face nonetheless and Martín lifts his head to press a kiss against his lips.

‘’I think we should listen to ABBA more,’’ Martín mentions as he gets comfortable in the embrace, it earns him a laugh from Andrés. ‘’You enjoyed it, don’t lie.’’ He closes his eyes, ready to let himself fall asleep.

‘’I love you,  _ Mi ingeniero _ .’’ Andrés whispers softly, still stroking a hand through Martín’s hair. He would never admit ABBA being his guilty pleasure, how Martín caught on he doesn’t know but yes, he enjoyed this night. "Go to sleep  _ cariño. _ ’’ He presses another kiss against his temple. They fall asleep in each other’s arms and all is good.


End file.
